The daughter of Avo
by Feather sunset
Summary: From one world to another, Angel gets adopted by the god of light. After being taken by a shadow, Angel learns she isn't the only one who has been brought to that world, and learns one day, she must face them in battle.
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of Avo

chapter 1 - A new home and The charming Shadow

I walked down the street, I clutched a Book to my breast, My head down as people pointed and laughed at me. My dark brown hair loosely blew around my face, hiding it from everyone's view, it hid my tears gushing down my cheeks. I got to my house, I quickly entered and locked the door again. I ran to my room and shut myself in, I cried, why did everyone tease me so? I looked in a mirror, my hazel eyes were dull and lifeless. My sadness dulled my eyes, i noticed my hair seemed darker too. I was a mere shadow of my former self.

'A shadow you will become... unless you follow..me...come...with ...me...come...to...me' A voice said, I froze, my book still clutched to my breast, I halt it as if my life depended on it.

"where.. are you?" I asked.

"you.. know...your..heart" the voice told me. I followed my heart, I found my self somewhere, I was no longer in my house, but a field, A strange creature ran past.

"Hello?" I called helplessly.

"My dear" I heard the voice, I turned around There was a gold shadow.

"who are you? where am I?" I asked

"I am Avo, this is my world. Your heart has darken little one. I have an offer, it will bring you happiness again, but it will come at a price" Avo said

"what price?" I was interest but afraid too.

"You must leave your world, and go to another. No one in your world will remember you and all your things will go to the temple where I was once worshiped" Avo said

"Worshiped? Are you a god?" I asked

"In a way Child, but i am long forgotten in that world." Avo bowed his head

"that is sad, ether way I accept!" I was excited, I could start a new Life all together!

"Fine child, i am going to give you a strange power, a power only one other has. They are the only decent of the Archon, the strongest hero of Albion, known as he could Will, Skill and Strength. I bestow upon you the power of the Archon, As well as the power of Light." Avo said, at his words a gold light enveloped me, I felt a strange burning within my veins, but it stopped when the light faded. I still halt the book.

"was that it?" i asked, i wasn't as painful as i thought.

"Yes, now, Enjoy your new home, bring hope into the hearts of the people, Angel the daughter of Avo" There was a Flash and I found myself outside a ruin of a temple. 'this is my new home? I even got a new name..' I thought, I sighed and went in to make myself at home.

I found this place rather nice.I found a chamber with a staff, witch Avo said would help me control my power, and clothes. I changed into a plain with dress with blue flowers sown around the hem and a matching clock. There were also a few hidden rooms under the temple which had been left untouched by the hands of time, All my stuff was there, apart from my computer and other devices. I didn't mind though, I had loads of books. I was about to opened the book i had been holding but i heard voices upstairs. I sneak to the secret passage that joined the hidden rooms to Avo's temple.. my father's temple...MY temple. I listened carefully.

"Listen,I heard there are a few hidden rooms, find them. Who knows what goodies are hidden in there!" A man ordered, I peeked through a little hole, I saw a man with poison green eyes and soft brown hair. He was charming, but i felt something in my heart... he belonged to the shadows..How I knew..I had no idea.. The Man looked straight at me, I froze, could he see me? I dismissed the idea with a shake of my head, no one had a good enough eyes sight, when i looked through the hole again, I was meet with a piercing green eye, I jumped back,He did see me! I shivered.

"Reaver?" some one asked

"I believe I may have found the place, blow this wall up" The first man who gave the order commanded.

"oh, Avo..save me, hid my belongs and the rooms from their sight.." I prayed, I felt a surge of power,I looked back along the hall, but only saw a dead end, i smiled...Reaver would never find the rooms. I back away from the wall, knowing anytime it will be blasted apart. I gripped the staff tightly and curled up as the wall exploded and blasted rocks in all directions, I was hit by one or two. I stood again, the dust was clearing away, I saw the charming shadow man in the way.

"Who's there?" Reaver asked me, he came closer, he was tall...Very tall.

"I...I..." I shrunk away from him as he towered over me, i felt useless.

"I asked you a question!" Reaver growled

"i could ask you the same..." I Whimpered, Reaver raised an eye brow.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked

"I can't say I do...why, should I?" I looked into his eyes, i saw no emotion... no life with in them... and it sacred me..

"Well, my dear... What do you know about the hidden rooms in this temples? Seeing how you were hiding behind a brick wall." Reaver smiled

"Avo protects them, no one can see or enter them with out him... '...MY...' permission..." I told him bravely.

"Um, interesting..." Reaver looked at me with mild interest " What is you're name, my dear?"

" Angel, The daughter of Avo..." I began, i realized my mistake, as a wide smirk crossed his face... I was done for...

"The daughter of Avo? Well, my dear, can we enter the hidden rooms?" Reaver asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

"No, I asked Avo to shield the rooms from you, Shadow!" I growled

"um... I guess, we should take you instead...As the daughter of Avo, you must be his most prized possession" Reaver looked into my eyes, I knew he could see my fear.

"Wait.. what do you plan to do with me...?" I asked as more men entered the tunnel and bound my hands with ropes. I struggled against them with no luck. they took my staff, I almost cried when they took it away.

"you will learn that answer, soon." Reaver grinned, there was a look with frightened me, i knew Reaver was planing something. "Back to the ship!" He ordered, I was dragged along, I noticed that the temple was on an Island far from and other place. A grand ship was bobbing in the sea, it was truly a site to behold. I was taken a board, All the crew on deck gasped as they saw me, I ignored the stares I received as I was taken into a grand cabin, they untied me and left me alone. I rubbed my upper arm, this was probably Reaver's room. I could tell he was the Capatin of this ship. I noticed a load of books. Books! I looked at them, I never heard of any of them before, I took one called 'The Hero of Oakvale' I settled in a chair and began to read.

"enjoying the book?" A snide voice whispered in my ear, I jumped up and, like I always did when people scare me, I hit out with the book, I heard a yelp of pain telling me I hit my mark.I hid my face, but I couldn't help but looked over the top of the book. Reaver stood there rubbing his head.

"I am SO sorry!" I gasped, I crouched back, I feared him, who knew what he could do..." I didn't mean...You... scared...me..." I broke into a whisper as Reaver turned to me, a look of amusement was in his eyes.

"Well, My dove, you are the first to be able to surprise me and, even though it was a book, hurt my being" Reaver smirked

"I always lash out when i get scared..." I said, I was shivering, it was cold... and me being scared didn't help matters.

"Your Cold..." Reaver touched my cheek, I shied away from him. "You don't have to fear me..."

"I do... You have a connection to the shadows... I have every right to fear you..." I told him, Sadly, I could never speak harshly to people.

"True, but the shadows can cause me quite a few ..er..completions." Reaver tried to reassure me, it had failed though.

"I would never trust a shadow..." I muttered

"i am not a ... forget it...Angel, wasn't it?" Reaver looked at me, I nodded. "You will learn to trust me, one day. For now you will be on this ship and within my sights at all times."

"Why?" I asked

"Well, Lovey, You are one of a kind... Daughter of Avo" Reaver grinned and touched my cheek. I couldn't help myself blush, no one had ever spoke to me like that before. Reaver smiled "You can go back to your book, you are welcome to read any you like" Reaver went out to speak to someone out side the door. I sat again and got back to my page, I was interested to learn more about the Archon and his descents as i now shared the power they had had. I wondered if I would meet his only decent by travelling with Reaver. I didn't trust him... Reaver was unreadable and unlike anyone she had met before. There was a lot more too him, I sensed a great sadness within him. I wondered how he got involved with the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

i forgot to put this in chapter 1, this was acutally the first fable fanfic I tried trying but gave up, I have recently found it again, so i am changing it abit than putting on here. Please review if you read, so i know how to make it better.

* * *

Chapter 2 - the war of a heart

I had no idea what had happened, I had fallen asleep, I was in Reaver's bed. I yawned, Some thing had woke me, I had no idea what.

'When Some one has a nightmare, it is usually the shadow's that caused it... Try and help... if they are nearby.." Avo's voice told me

'Yes... Father...' I replied with my mind. I looked around, I spotted Reaver in an arm chair,it was him. I knelt infront of him, there was a looked of pain was upon his face. Reaver..? what was he dreaming about? I touched him "Reaver?...Reaver?" I muttered,trying to wake him. I gave him a little eyes opened, there was fear in his eyes, there was emotions still within.

"...Ar..Are they gone?" He stammered. I knew who he meant.

"there were no shadows here to begin with Reaver, you where having a nigh..." I froze, Reaver's eyes lost all emotion again.

"Angel?" He asked surprised.

"You where having a nightmare...You asked are they gone?... There is something troubling you" I said

"Was I?" Reaver closed his eyes thoughtfully,"Ignore me, I will be fine."

'Reaver has been living a nightmare, he has the same dream every night...Try and get him to open to you... then you can help...' Avo said.

"Areyou sure? Maybe I could help~~~~" my voice trailed off as Reaver looked at me again, I wondered if I had annoyed him, he suddenly kissed me. I felt my face burning, Reaver sat back and looked at me again a small smiled on his face.

"You are such a darling, but I asure you, I will be fine." Reaver smiled

"Fine, I will believe you for now, but Tomorrow night, If i get woken by another nightmare and it is yours, I will lose it and you will have to tell me!" I sighed.

"woken by a nightmare? I was the one who woke you? Reaver looked confused but almost apolageticly at me.

" Anyone who has a nightmare... Avo told me Nightmare's are caused by shadows, that is why I will know when someone has a nightmare." I explained

"Do you still believe I am a shadow?" Reaver asked

"No, but you are still one of their followers" I said "and because of that, I will take my time to decide if you are worthy of my trust"

"worthy of your trust?" Reaver chuckled "My dear, You do speak rather delightfully"

"thank you.. I suppose.." I was confused about why he was chuckling.

"It is still late, my like to sleep more, or maybe do a 'fun' activity?" Reaver grinned, there was a strange look in his eyes.

" A fun activity?" I repeated, i didn't like the some of it "What do you mean by that?"

"surely you get what I mean" Reaver seemed alittle serprised, before I could answer the inter ship suddenly shook, I was knocked back. Reaver stood quickly, i was amazed he was bale to keep his balance.

"Reaver, We are bing attacked by something" One of his men called.

"Angel, come with me" Reaver halt out his hand, I took it. We both rushed on to the deck. It was late, the sky was a romantic dark sappire blue and the moon gave off a pearly glow.

"there" I said, I pointed out a large ship, it was no way near as big as Reaver's.

"you have a good eye, Angel" Reaver nodded, I knew he had already seen it.

"we need light..." Reaver muttered.

'It is time to prove to him you are the daughter of Avo. show him the light guarded by you. Only you will be able to use the light, for it is in your heart...Trust it..." Avo told me, I nodded. I stepped back.

"Angel?" Reaver asked, everyone was watching me. Some laughed and began talking about how i claimed to be the daughter of a fake being.

"It is my time to shine" I smiled, I grabbed my staff from on the side near some brushes."By the power of Avo!" I yelled and helt it hight, I didn't fall. I noticed a pair of gold with made from light keeping me in place. I heard a gun shot, something peicered me.

"she was shot!" someone cried. there was a nother gunshot and the men from the other boat cried in fright. I let the light fade, the wings faded too.I dropped my staff... I fell, I hit the water... The bullet wound pulsed blood in to the salty sea water, the salt stung my wound, i wanted to cried, but i knew my short life was comeing to an end, I allowed the water drag me to it's deapths, i slowly passed in to a black void...

"Is she ok?" I heard voices mummbling around me.

"I am not sure" Reaver placed a hand on my shoulder, I flinched with pain, I still had water in my lungs, I sat up and choked out the water, Reaver patted my back, the salt from the sea burned my lungs, I gasped for breath.

"she's fine!" some one cheered, everyone gave a sighed of relife. I opened my eyes, The whole of Reaver's crew were standing around me, apart from Reaver who knelt next to me, he was wet... Reaver saved me!

"Did you pull me out Reaver?" I asked him, every one fell quiet.

"Yes" Reaver answered simply. I saw my stff nearby, I weakily got up and picked it up. the white oak that surounded a glorious pearl like gem was cracked. I sighed, and bagn to wonder if I could fix it, but in the mean time...

"Thank you..." I said, I looked at him "I owe you my life" the crew watched me in surprise, as did Reaver. Before he could reply, the sky turned black and a red symbol appeared in the sky.

"The sign of Skorm..." A member of the crew said

"It is different some how...there is another sign with it..."Another agreed. I looked up...

"Impossible..." I gasped, it was my coat of arms...but the only living memeber of my family was...

'Yes, she is here too, she is known as Luna, daughter of Skorm, be carefull my daughter for she hunts you down...' Avo said, I nodded to myself, Reaver and the crew watched me in confusion.

"Impossible what?" Some one asked "As Daughter of Avo, you should know what is going on..."

"I do know, but I would rather wait in telling you, until I can comfirm it." I told them, I continued watching the symbol until it vanished...Sister...

"Ok, back to work" Reaver said, the crew began working again, I followed Reaver back to his cabin. My mind was working overtime, My sister went missing 16 years ago, when I was 7 years old. Has she been here all along? I griped my staff, the orb on the end glowed, I looked at it.

'Come to me my daughter, i must explain something to you' Avo said, I looked up , Reaver was working at his desk, he didn't realise I was still satnding.

"Reaver?" I asked, He looked up.

"What is it?" He seemed a littler surprised to see me still standing.

"My father wishes to speak with me...may I go to him, I will come back, of course" I said

"Very well" Reaver nodded. I smiled, he wasn't so bad after all, i used the staff to take me to my father...

"Father?" I asked, I knelt before the blue being.

"Angel, you saw the symbol?" Avo said

"Yes, why...?" I began, Avo raised his hand, i felt silent.

"I didn't know she was your sister until a while ago. I therefore must tell you your fate in this world." Avo turned to me

"Fate?" I repeated

"You are needed... to face the daughter of Skorm in a battle. Light or dark must win...There can be only one winner" Avo sighed, I pulled a face. Seriously, he should know that dark can't live with out light and light can't live without and Yang and other such things.

"I will do my best" I said, Though the idea of facing my sister did upset me, but she left, ran even, leaving me. Than my and dad died in a car crash and I was sent to an orphanage, but no one wanted me as they said I was cursed.

"I know you will" Avo smiled "I believe Reaver is waiting for you"

"Yes, bye father" I rose and used the staff to return to Reaver...

I was back in the cabin, but Reaver wasn't there. I could hear his voice outside, I left the cabin to see Reaver at the helm. I could help but admire him, he stood there, almost like he was waiting to face any challange set by the gods. I stood near the cabin for a while, unsure what I could do, what I should do... a man came up to me.

"Master Reaver wants you to join him." He said than hurried off, I looked back up at Reaver, he was looking at me. I headed to helm of the ship, to where Reaver was waiting for me.

"Reaver" I nodded, he didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Have you confirmed your problem?" He final asked

"Yes, unfortunatly." I sighed, I sat on the deck, next to the helm, Reaver was looking down at me.

"Unfortunatly?" Reaver repeated

"I know the problem and I know my fate, And both are going to be hard to get used too." I said, Reaver looked up as we sailed calmly through the waves.

"What is your problem?" He asked

"The daughter of skorm..." I told him, I didn't know why I was telling , cause the first time ever, someone was asking me about my problems.

"skorm has a daughter too? A collect of the gods daughters, that would be interesting." Reaver stated a smirked of his face.

"Neither of come from this world, We were brought here. Avo adopted me and gave me my power, I guess Skorm did the same." I spoke quickly to stop Reaver butting in. "Avo has just told me that...the daughter of Skorm is my real sister...She ran away 16 years ago, I was only 7, than my parents died...I was left alone..." Reaver was looking at me again.

"And your fate?" Reaver asked

"We have to fight...there can only be one winner, light or Dark..." I sighed "Avo and skorm don't unstand that light needs dark and dark needs light. The world needs opposites."

"Like what?"

"uh?" I looked at Reaver

"Name some important opposites."

"Earth, sky. Day, Night. summer, winter. Moon and Sun." I smirked

"fair enough" Reaver nodded.

"I can't fight..." I sighed

"I will teach you" Reaver said, I gave him a funny looked

"You...will?" I asked

"Yes" Reaver looked at me "don't pulled a face like that, it will stay that way if the wind changes."

"That is just an old wivestale." I said "but, you realise, in this fight...you and I are going to be enemies"

"And there is you saying the dark needs light and whatever" Reaver smirked, I smiled and shook my head.

"Touche" I grinned "Thanks for saying you are going to train me"

"What sort of Gentleman would I be if I didn't offer to help a lady?" Reaver asked

"What sort of Gentleman takes a lady from her home?" I looked at him, He chuckled.

"I guess i too should sau touche"Reaver told one of the other men to take the helm and another to get a meal sorted out, than headed down to his cabin, I got up and followed him.

Once in his Cabin, we waited for the meal. When it did come, Reaver and I talked about my training to prepare myself for my sister.


End file.
